


В мечту. Оковы одной души

by Nileya



Series: В мечту [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, F/M, Fantastic, Fantasy, Gen, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nileya/pseuds/Nileya
Summary: Мир игр, питающийся от искусственного сердца. Книга, повествующая об этом мире. Стыдящаяся любви к фантастике девушка, в руках которой - прибор, переносящий в миры произведений.Первый осколок найден.





	1. Пролог

_Всего несколько секунд назад тут было поле. Была трава — высокая, до пояса, густая, в которой терялись цветы, — была широкая, хоть и мелкая, речка, наполнявшая воздух умиротворяющим шумом плещущейся воды. Были горы на горизонте — подернутые голубоватой дымкой, с белоснежными шапками снега на вершинах, которые, в свою очередь, задевали такие же белоснежные, пухлые облака._

_Теперь же — пустыня, тянущаяся до горизонта. Ровное пространство, засыпанное серым мелким песком, который стеклянно поблескивает в лучах полуденного солнца. Легкий ветерок рисует на этом шуршащем, рассыпчатом ковре узоры, наполняет воздух тихим шелестом и песчинками._

_А посреди серой равнины стоит девушка. В фигуре читается страшное напряжение, пальцы сжаты в кулаки, рот приоткрыт, в широко распахнутых глазах — безграничное потрясение и ужас._

_Потом будут жуткие, рвущиеся из души крики, слезы, удары кулаками по безропотному песку и обессиленные рыдания, лежа ничком, после. Но пока она просто безмолвно стоит, не в силах поверить в то, что только что произошло на ее глазах._

_Всего несколько секунд назад были поле, трава, горы, реки, города, животные, люди. Теперь же — серая безжизненная пустыня, покрывающая весь мир._


	2. Проводник по выдуманным мирам

Лита смотрела на него. Смотрела на блестящий круг, стиснутый ее пальцами, а перед глазами все проносились недавние образы.

Темно-синее пространство. Сверкающие в нем полупрозрачные серебристые сферы. Голос в ее голове, что знал о ней все. И солнце, в чьих лучах искрился снег другого мира.

«Не может быть!» — вопило сознание.

А подсознание шепнуло — тихонько, почти неразличимо:

«Я так долго этого ждала».

***

_Несколько часов назад._

Шел снег.

Когда-то Лита находила особое очарование в кружащихся в морозном воздухе белых точках, что плавно опускались на землю и выстилали ее хрустящим, искрящимся в солнечном или фонарном свете ковром. Неторопливые холодные звездочки, словно сорвавшиеся с самого неба, или перышки с крыльев сказочной птицы… В детстве Лита задавалась вопросом, зачем эти белоснежные чистые пушинки покидают белоснежное чистое небо и падают в грязь и лужи. Разве не логичнее было оставаться на небе? Странные.

Как же это было давно…

Теперь Лита не обращала на снежинки особого внимания. Они стали для нее обыденной, совсем не чарующей вещью. Белые точки падают с неба. Падают каждую зиму. Холодные, мокрые, противные, норовят полететь в лицо, заставляя морщиться, застилают обзор. Вот как сейчас.

Сквозь белую пелену мигнул долгожданный зеленый кружок светофора, и Лита торопливо зашагала через дорогу. По ноге ощутимо бил пакет с продуктами, что вовсе не добавляло девушке удовольствия. Лита дико мечтала побыстрее дотащить его домой и бросить. После чего сесть за компьютер и с чувством выполненного долга окунуться в яркие краски сказочной во всех смыслах игры.

«Быстрее бы домой, — думала Лита, переходя через дорогу. Ботинки мерно шлепали по грязному снегу и асфальту. — Чертовы снежинки, как они надоели уже. И пакет этот надоел. Домой, в тепло, в… ах ты ж блин!»

Последняя мысль относилась к бортику тротуара, который так не вовремя встретился с ногой Литы и благодаря которому девушка едва не поприветствовала носом снежную кашицу на асфальте. Отослав про себя нелестный эпитет бордюру, Лита поспешно выпрямилась… и столкнулась взглядами с незнакомым мужчиной, за руку которого цеплялся мальчик лет пяти-шести, видимо, сын.

Жар стыда и злости сковал тело. Лита втянула голову в плечи, торопливо зашагала мимо, стараясь смотреть только вперед. Она почти видела внутренним взором насмешливый взгляд мужчины, почти слышала его мысль: «Вот же неуклюжая дуреха, и как она тут умудрилась поскользнуться». И зачем этому человеку надо было смотреть именно на нее?! Чертов бортик, почему ему потребовалось подвернуться под ноги! Как же она ненавидела, когда люди замечали ее промахи…

— Снегулочка! Папа, смотли, Снегулочка! — восторженно прозвучал картавый детский голос. Лита покосилась в сторону — это о ней? Да, тот самый мальчик показывал на нее пальцем, улыбаясь и радостно блестя глазами. Боясь, что ее взгляд заметят, Лита поспешно отвернулась и ускорила шаг. Но все же улыбнулась.

Может, она и правда похожа на Снегурочку? Бело-синий длинный пуховик, белые сапоги и шапка, голубые глаза, длинные, заплетенные в косу волосы. Разве что им, наверное, полагалось быть русыми, а не темными, чтобы точно попасть в образ. Снегурочка… Лита представила, как по мановению ее руки снегопад расступается, как занавесь, и она идет по образовавшемуся белому коридору, а впереди ждут сани с тройкой длинногривых коней и старик с пушистой бородой и добродушной улыбкой, а потом они взлетают на этих санях в звездное небо…

Боже, что за бред она нафантазировала.

— ...а потом она села на скамейку. Прямо на снег.

Лита не хотела прислушиваться к случайно уловленному разговору, но голоса звучали довольно громко, и так уж получилось, что она все слышала.

— Ну и кажется же тебе... Точно не пил ничего накануне?

— Да нет, разве что не выспался. Но все-таки красивый глюк, мне понравился. Она еще яркая была такая, синяя...

«Синяя…»

Почему-то Лита зацепилась за это слово. Неясно, почему — с синим цветом у нее не было каких-либо особенных ассоциаций. А сейчас вдруг его упоминание показалось… выделяющимся.

Но лишь на секунду.

Голоса постепенно удалялись и вскоре перестали быть слышны. Лита же, с коротким вздохом мотнув головой, торопливо зашагала в сторону дома. Противный пакет больно бил по ноге, и она ощутила кратковременное желание его бросить.

***

Когда Лита дошла до подъезда, ее так достал без конца сыплющийся снег, что она готова была продать душу, лишь бы он прекратился. Квартира уже представлялась ей милым и прекрасным раем. Тепло, компьютер, чашечка горячего чая или кофе, фантастический лес в игре, а еще у нее лежит недочитанная фэнтезийная книжка… не думать об учебе… как здорово, что сейчас каникулы. До конца четверти у нее часто не хватало времени. Сидела за уроками до ночи, занималась с репетитором, пересдавала четверки на пятерки…

«А ведь когда-то я обожала зиму, — вспомнила Лита, шаря в кармане в поисках ключа. По домофону она практически не звонила. — Какая же глупая я была. Еще фантазировала что-то про нее. Милые маленькие снежинки... когда ж вы кончитесь, милые маленькие снежинки, достали...».

Пальцы наконец наткнулись на холодный металл ключей, и Лита с облегчением вытащила их. И вдруг заметила, что на панели домофона висит что-то синее.

Не особо вглядываясь, Лита почему-то решила, что это прилипший кусок ткани. Она протянула руку, желая смахнуть его с панели, и тут внезапно «ткань» сорвалась с места, точно ее сдул порыв ветра, пролетела мимо лица отшатнувшейся от неожиданности Литы и скрылась с глаз. Девушка ощутила, как по носу ее задело что-то легкое и мягкое.

Она ошарашенно обернулась, стремясь найти это непонятное нечто, однако не увидела ничего, кроме падающего снега. Странно. Может, и правда сдуло? Хотя она бы почувствовала порыв ветра...

А, ладно, черт с ним.

Выкинув этот эпизод из головы, Лита коснулась ключом гнезда, и домофон приветственно пискнул.

А тем временем далеко-далеко раздался шепот, слышимый только одним существом:

— Лети. Доставь. Первая часть начинается.

***

«Классная игра. — Черные строки бежали в окошке отправки сообщения, тишину в комнате нарушал тихий шелест клавиатуры. — Спасибо, что порекомендовал».

«Не за что, — вскоре пришел ответ от приятеля. — То, что надо, чтобы сбежать от жестокого мира, да? :D»

Именно приятеля, не друга. Друзей как таковых у Литы не было. Лишь мимолетные и не очень знакомые в Интернете.

«Верно, — заскользили вновь буквы на экране и зашуршала клавиатура. — И представлять на месте монстров всех, кто надоедает в реальности)»

«Особенно твою маму? :D»

«Ну... может быть. Да нет, не подумай, она неплохая».

Просто волнуется за будущее Литы. Возможно… слишком сильно. Иногда. Боится, что дочь слишком заиграется и станет хуже учиться, но Лита обещала ей, что не будет много играть. К тому же сейчас каникулы, и мама более спокойно к этому относится, понимает, что надо давать себе расслабиться. Хоть и ворчит, что «эти сказки» лишь отрывают от реальности. Но в ее словах есть доля правды. Все же чудес в реальности не бывает. В фантастические миры не стоит верить хотя бы потому, что реальность больно ударит, когда ты вернешься в нее…

Лита свернула мессенджер, и ей открылось окно только что пройденной фэнтезийной игры. Вспыхнуло меню — яркий таинственный лес и белые буквы на его фоне, — зазвучала нежная музыка. С довольным вздохом Лита покрепче прижала наушники ладонями, вслушиваясь в мелодию. Чудесно. Какая же прекрасная игра. Жаль, что всего лишь игра…

Комнату освещал только монитор компьютера, и вокруг стула Литы сгущался мягкий полумрак, скрадывая предметы и расстояние между ними. На стене горели цифры электронных часов, показывая полпервого ночи. Уже так поздно? Если мама проснется и заметит, что Лита еще не спит, будет недовольна. Хоть и каникулы, но она против нарушения режима сна…

«Но ведь все равно каникулы, и один раз, мне кажется, можно», — попыталась Лита мысленно оправдаться перед ней. «Для организма лучше, если ты всегда засыпаешь в одно и то же время, так что иди спать, давай, быстро», — тут же ответила она самой себе голосом мамы и осознала, что виновато втягивает голову в плечи. Лита с тревогой прислушалась — тихо. Родители спят. Но, наверное, и ей уже стоит лечь — диалог с внутренней мамой притупил радость от игры и убил все желание сидеть дальше.

Прощаясь с мелодией, Лита стянула наушники. Последний раз окинула взглядом сказочный лес, с сожалением щелкнула по кнопке «Выход». Монитор послушно мигнул, вновь открывая рабочий стол. Изображение разноцветных спиралей на черном фоне резануло глаза, и Лита прищурилась. Надо все-таки сменить картинку, а то на эту неудобно смотреть ночью. Лита потерла глаза, поморгала, привыкая…

Наушники сами собой выскользнули из ее ослабевших пальцев и со стуком, показавшимся оглушительным в ночной тишине, упали на пол. Замершая Лита уставилась перед собой, ощущая, как внутри нее медленно, по капле, нарастают изумление и недоумение.

На мониторе сидела бабочка.

В январе. Середине зимы, когда все приличные бабочки либо уже отлетали свой жизненный цикл, либо пережидают морозы в спячке.

Однако она спокойно сидела и меланхолично шевелила тонкими, хрупкими крыльями.

Она что, до этого спала у них в квартире? А сейчас отогрелась и вылетела? Но у них вроде не было резких скачков тепла, чтобы бабочка почувствовала перемену и проснулась. Может, спала в каком-то месте, куда до поры до времени тепло не доходило, а сейчас дошло?

Лита озадаченно рассматривала бабочку, старательно подыскивая причину ее появления. Было бы, конечно, заманчиво поверить, что это связано с чем-то фантастическим, но Лита сразу отмела подобные мысли — зачем думать о том, что никогда не окажется правдой? Неожиданной гостье на раздумья Литы было так же все равно, как и не на самое подходящее время года: она продолжала сидеть, медленно складывать крылья и расправлять обратно. Свет монитора давал возможность разглядеть, хоть и неясно, их цвет — синий, с белой каймой. Лита вспомнила непонятное пятно на панели домофона и случайно подслушанный разговор. Да нет, не может быть…

Бабочке тем временем надоело сидеть на мониторе, и она, легко всплеснув крыльями, вспорхнула. Пролетела через всю комнату под все еще удивленным взглядом Литы, достигла окна…

Пронеслась сквозь него и исчезла.

Лита порадовалась, что сидит — в противном случае она бы точно не устояла на ногах и свалилась на пол. Не сводя ошарашенного взгляда с окна, она посильнее ущипнула себя за руку; боль заставила поморщиться. Значит, не сон? Но и явью это быть не может! Наяву зимой бабочки летают довольно-таки нечасто и уж точно не проходят сквозь стекла.

«Ведь… все же так, правда?» — неуверенно подумала Лита, уже начиная сомневаться в собственной правоте.

Помедлив, она встала. Неуверенно, мелкими шажками подошла к окну, за которым все падал густой снег. Приложила ладонь к стеклу — холодному, гладкому и абсолютно материальному. Оно вполне принадлежало реальности, и никакие бабочки не могли сквозь него пролетать. Словно доказывая это, резкий порыв ветра бросил в окно горсть снежинок, и они налипли на стекло.

«Переиграла, — поразмыслив, нашла причину Лита. — Второй час ночи, впечатления от игры, в сон клонит, вот и примерещилась всякая чушь. Завтра никакого компьютера… ну, разве что чуть-чуть посижу… пойду гулять. Свежий воздух, здоровье, родители счастливы будут, что дочь вышла, как нормальный человек…»

Она вздохнула и, закрыв глаза, коснулась лбом стекла. Его холод приятно остужал кожу, успокаивал. Бабочка понемногу уходила на задворки сознания. Была, но теперь ее нет. Возможно, и правда померещилось…

«Надо пойти спать. Поздно ведь…»

Лита открыла глаза и только собралась отойти от подоконника, как взгляд зацепил темный круг на нем. Размером с ее ладонь, плоский, металлически поблескивающий в свете фонаря.

«Это еще что? — Лита взяла в руки вещь, оказавшуюся гладкой и холодной, будто ее только достали с мороза. — Не помню, чтобы у меня что-то лежало здесь».

Она повертела предмет в руках, поглаживая пальцами его гладкие бока, потом поднесла к глазам в стремлении разглядеть получше. Тусклый свет фонаря не сильно способствовал изучению странной вещи, и, сдавшись, Лита пошла к выключателю.

Вспыхнула лампа. За мгновение до этого Лита зажмурилась, оберегая глаза, затем осторожно открыла и поморгала, привыкая к свету. И только потом перевела взгляд на круглый предмет в руке.

Диск серебрился в ее ладони, медленно отогреваясь. Он был гладкий, верно — но на его поверхности отчетливо виднелись трещины, маленькие вмятины, сколы. Словно они скрывались под стеклом, или диск являлся 3D-изображением, где объемные картинки скрывались будто под поверхностью листа бумаги. На первый взгляд, неровности были разбросаны совершенно хаотично, но чем дольше Лита смотрела, тем яснее видела, что они складываются в две спирали, в центр которых попадали два круглых пятна голубого цвета.

Вещица выглядела странной сама по себе и удивила бы Литу, даже если бы она не знала, что это такое.

А учитывая то, что она знала, предмет ее не удивил.

Он ошеломил Литу второй раз за эту ночь, причем так, что у нее от шока подкосились ноги.

Потому что в ее руке совершенно определенно лежал перемещатель.

***

Проводник по выдуманным мирам, сокращенно ПВМ, просто проводник по мирам, проводник, телепортатор, перемещатель… Как его ни называли, этот предмет, предназначенный, по слухам, для перемещения в другие миры. Миры книг, фильмов, игр, когда-либо созданных человечеством.

Первое сообщение о нем появилось около года назад, в группе, посвященной книге-бестселлеру под названием «Неся грусть». Постепенно знание об этом сообщении расползлось по всему фэндому. Его обсуждали, откровенно высмеивали, мечтательно рассуждали о том, что было бы, если бы перемещатель попал к ним в руки, писали рассказы и робко высказывали надежды на его существование… так или иначе, но сейчас о ПВМ знали почти все, кто читал «Неся грусть». Знали, что надо сделать, чтобы переместиться с его помощью в другой мир, что перемещателей в мире всего четыре, и еще множество деталей, большинство из которых, однако, являлось выдумкой самих людей. Существовала даже фотография, прикрепленная к тому самому первому сообщению на форуме о книге.

И на ней был тот самый предмет, который держала Лита.

***

Подделка? Кто-то, впечатленный слухом, смастерил эту вещь и подкинул? Ночью? При закрытом окне и третьем этаже? Да и зачем? Вопросы лихорадочно скакали в голове Литы и требовали ответов, пока сама девушка оцепенело смотрела на перемещатель. Точная копия того, что на фотографии. И почему-то сама мысль о том, что он ненастоящий, при взгляде на него казалась смешной и нелепой.

Да нет, нет, не может быть! Он не мог быть настоящим! Не мог, и все тут. Не бывает таких вещей в мире, не дошла еще наука до такого, это все легенда, слух, зародившийся в группе, и ничего более…

«Ведь… так же, правда?»

Второй раз за небольшой промежуток времени Лита начала сомневаться в собственных мыслях.

Ведь, в конце концов, как он оказался в ее комнате, которую отделяла от земли высота в три этажа?

Перемещатель, немного согревшийся от тепла руки, поблескивал в ладони. Казалось, он наблюдал за Литой голубыми пятнами в центре, дожидаясь окончательного вывода.

Существовал только один способ проверить, подделка это или нет.

Как и все, кому было известно о перемещателе, Лита знала, как им пользоваться — инструкция находилась в том самом первом сообщении о ПВМ. Нужно было лишь коснуться пальцами голубых пятен. После этого перемещатель признавал того, кто это сделал, своим хозяином, телепатически собирал информацию о нем и перекидывал человека в межмировое пространство. Дальше все зависело от выбора владельца. Можно было вернуться в свой мир, а можно — перейти в другой.

Это было так невероятно, так выходило за рамки привычного и нормального, что Лита не удержалась и скептически фыркнула. И дураку ясно, что ничего не произойдет, если она коснется этих пятен. Чудеса — удел фантастических произведений, а не реальности. Ну да, оказался перемещатель у нее внезапно на подоконнике, так это могли родители его туда положить, а она просто не заметить. И бабочка ей почудилась. Мало ли что может привидеться сонному человеку, который только что прошел игру, до предела напичканную чудесами и сказочной атмосферой.

Перемещатель быстро растерял свое загадочное очарование. Теперь он выглядел совершенно обыденно, всего лишь вещью, которую кто-то сделал под впечатлением от легенды о проводнике по выдуманным мирам и которую, очевидно, зачем-то принесли родители. Очень странный для них поступок, учитывая то, что они вряд ли знали о ПВМ, а мама вообще посчитала бы такое глупостью, но других объяснений не было. При этих мыслях Лита даже ощутила легкое разочарование. Чудес не бывает, но все-таки поверить в них на секунду было… приятно.

Лита задумчиво погладила одно из голубых пятен большим пальцем. Ничем не отличается от остальной поверхности. И ничего не произошло, что окончательно уверило Литу в том, что перемещатель ненастоящий. Осмелев, вторым большим пальцем она коснулась и другого пятна — просто так, чтобы убедиться окончательно. И снова ничего не произошло. Что и требовалось дока…

И тут комната исчезла.

***

У этого места было только одно определение — черное. Ни теплое, ни холодное, ни страшное, ни уютное. Даже непонятно, где верх, а где низ. Просто безликая чернота, заполнившая собой все пространство.

И бесплотный голос, тихо, но четко звучащий в голове.

_Исеева Лита Сергеевна. 17 лет. Темные волосы, голубые глаза, телосложение нормостеническое, физические данные средние. Тихая, замкнутая, ранимая, сильно зависит от чужого мнения, чувствительна к критике. Любит читать книги и играть в компьютерные игры, предпочитает произведения в жанре фантастики и фэнтези со «сказочной» атмосферой и хорошим концом._

Слова звучали все торопливее, сливались в неясный гул, но почему-то Лита все равно понимала, что говорит неведомый голос. Быстро-быстро у нее в голове продолжали перечисляться данные о ней самой. Привычки, прошлое, отношения с родителями, вкусы, мечты, достоинства, недостатки…

_Вы подали запрос на право обладать проводником по выдуманным мирам №2. Если вы подтверждаете запрос, произнесите: «Да»._

— Да, — не слыша своего голоса, прошептала Лита. Она была словно в тумане. Ощущение, как будто только что проснулась и еще не до конца разделила сон и явь.

_Запрос подтвержден. Проводник по выдуманным мирам _ _№_ _2 принимает хозяина. Приветствую, Лита. Переношу в межмировое пространство._

Чернота вдруг побледнела до темной синевы, а вокруг вспыхнули серебристо-серые сферы. Они заполнили пространство, набили его, как пузыри океан, поплыли мимо, как фантастические космические корабли. Гигантские, похожие на призрачные планеты, и более маленькие, что хрустальными лунами кружились вокруг первых. Светящиеся — ослепляюще ярко, или спокойным ровным сиянием, или же тускло, как перегорающая лампочка. Сверкающий хаос, стеклянный звездный флот, эфемерные новогодние шары.

Она глядела на эти сферы и ощущала себя спящей. Потому что не может существовать такое в реальности. Потому что это чересчур невероятно. Потому что…

Лита даже не сразу заметила, что задыхается.

_Превышается норма пребывания в межмировом пространстве. Во избежание смерти переношу в случайно выбранный подходящий мир._

И все смазалось. Хрустальный хаос смешался окончательно, понесся мимо единым потоком, а потом Лита как будто нырнула в воду, и по глазам ударил свет.

***

Как называется это чувство, когда ты невольно напрягаешься, съеживаешься, а по телу бежит дрожь?

Как называется состояние, когда в рот лихорадочно вливается что-то невесомое и живительное, чему ты помогаешь, и от чего сердце бешено колотится?

Как называется ощущение, когда стопы становятся непослушными, чужими, а пальцами ног не пошевелить?

А напротив, отгороженная чем-то стеклянным и гладким, девушка. На фоне манекенов в платьях ее плохо видно, но можно разглядеть овальное лицо, немного вздернутый нос, перекинутую через плечо косу, безразличный взгляд…

«А, — с проблеском чувства облегчения подумала Лита. — Это же я. Отражение. В витрине магазина, похоже».

Сознание постепенно обретало ясность. Лита поняла, что ежится, замерзая, что жадно дышит, хватая ртом холодный воздух, что ее уже окоченевшие ноги касаются чего-то такого же обжигающе холодного. Она опустила голову. Ее ступни оказались зарыты во что-то белое и рассыпчатое. Снег. Откуда? Она ведь была…

Стоп.

Недавние события обрели четкость, окрасились ошарашенностью и недоверием.

Неужели…

Лита медленно развернулась, забыв про холод и окоченевшие ноги.

Она находилась на улице. На обычной городской улице, где виднелись витрины магазинов, по дороге ехали машины с автобусами, а по тротуару спешили люди. Стоял день. С безоблачного неба светило солнце, и снег искрился в его лучах. Какое солнце, отстраненно подумала Лита, была же ночь…

И да, люди. Все больше и больше прохожих, завидев ее, останавливались и смотрели на нее недоумевающими, ошарашенными, неодобрительными и в которых отчетливо читалось «ненормальная» взглядами.

В общем, проявляли нормальную реакцию на человека, одетого в пижаму на улице зимой.

Паника. Осуждающие взгляды со всех сторон. Давящие, жгущие виной, стыдом, желанием закричать: «Я не виновата! Я не знаю, как тут оказалась! Не смотрите так на меня! Отвалите!». Пронзенная, раненая ими, как пулями, Лита съежилась, отступила назад, словно загнанный в угол зверь. Она чувствовала себя голой, городской сумасшедшей, сбежавшей от врачей. Осуждение душило. Скрыться! Сбежать! Не чувствовать его!

Она вдруг поняла, что до сих пор сжимает в руках перемещатель.

До конца не осознав, что делает, движимая лишь желанием оказаться подальше, Лита со всей силы надавила большими пальцами на голубые пятна и выкрикнула:

— Верни меня! Верни немедленно меня обратно!

Три бесконечно долгие секунды все оставалось неизменным.

А потом все исчезло, и перед глазами вновь пронеслись темная синева и сферы — серебристо-серые призрачные планеты и серебристо-серые призрачные спутники вокруг них.

***

Тепло.

Окно, задернутое темными шторами. Однотонные обои, скуч… «серьезные». Ковер, чей мягкий ворс ласково трогал ноги, окоченевшие от снега. Родное гудение не выключенного компьютера.

Так же, как и в прошлый раз, мысли и ощущения возвращались медленно, заторможенно.

Ноги отказались держать Литу, и она осела на пол, не в силах поверить в то, что только что произошло.

Внезапная улица, внезапный день, эти изумленные и осуждающие взгляды… те сферы, тонущие в синеве, сияющие, эфемерные, невозможные, такие… такие… а еще голос, он назвал то место «межмировым пространством» и говорил что-то про нее, Литу. Откуда он знал? Чей вообще был? Неужели…

Лита медленно перевела взгляд на перемещатель. Разжала пальцы, до этого со всей силы стискивавшие его.

«Сначала ты окажешься в черном пространстве, где проводник по мирам познает тебя. Затем ты попадешь в межмировое пространство — место, где можно увидеть бесчисленные вселенные, созданные людьми, в виде больших сфер и поменьше — фанфиков. Чем вселенная логичнее и ценнее для человечества, тем ярче она сияет. А потом тебе нужно выбрать место, куда проводник приведет тебя. Только быстрее, пока у тебя не кончится воздух — если ты помедлишь, прибор сделает выбор за тебя».

Именно так было написано в сообщении о ПВМ.

«Не может быть. Не может быть. Не может быть!» — билась в голове Литы мысль. И одновременно перед глазами проносились синева и серебро, солнце и искрящийся снег другого мира, а в сознании, казалось, еще звучал бесплотный голос.

И это неправда. Наверняка неправда. Сон. Расшалившееся воображение под влиянием фентезийной игры с чудесами и магией на каждом шагу. Это неправда. Других миров не бывает. Перемещателя не бывает. Она не держит его в руках. Его нет. Нет…

Дверь в комнату открылась так внезапно, что Лита шарахнулась от нее, едва не выронив перемещатель.

— Ты чего не спишь? — сонно спросил отец, щуря глаза от света. Сердитости и раздражения в его голосе не было — он сам в выходные периодически сидел за компьютером до рассвета, азартно убивая монстров, и в этом плане у них с дочерью царило взаимопонимание.

Лита промычала что-то невразумительное. Никаких подходящих вариантов, почему она сидит на полу со включенным светом, не пришло ей в голову. К счастью, отец сам нашел подходящее объяснение.

— Заигралась? Ну да, бывает так: темнота, идешь по страшному коридору в игре, на тебя внезапно прыгает монстряк… Я, помнится, как-то со стула упал, когда подобное произошло… Иди спать. Поздно уже, не сбивай себе режим, а то когда снова занятия в школе начнутся, трудно будет обратно переключиться.

Посчитав воспитательную работу законченной, папа вышел из комнаты и закрыл дверь. Лита проводила его взглядом, чувствуя облегчение: ей абсолютно не хотелось разговаривать и тем более объяснять что-то после произошедшего. Хорошо, что это была не мама — вот уж кто бы устроил допрос, почему дочь не спит в час ночи, сидит на полу и что за кругляш у нее в руке.

Лита снова опустила взгляд на перемещатель. ПВМ как ни в чем не бывало лежал в ладонях, словно смотря на нее пятнами в центре.

— Тебя не может существовать, — тихо сказала ему Лита. — Люди еще не могут создавать такие вещи, внеземных цивилизаций нет, магии тоже. Ты точно сон. Или глюк. И почему я с тобой разговариваю…

Перемещатель остался безмолвен и безразличен, как недавняя бабочка. Ну, или как любая вещь.

«А может, именно та бабочка его принесла? — вдруг подумала Лита и тут же скептически улыбнулась самой себе. — Нет, этого уж явно не может быть. Бабочка точно показалась. Да и чисто теоретически она бы его не дотащила. Слишком тяжелый для нее, и лапки не приспособлены. Почему я вообще думаю об этом?».

Потому что все было слишком реально, и потому что перемещатель появился после того, как улетела бабочка.

В комнате родителей скрипнула кровать, и звук оторвал Литу от размышлений, напомнив о недавнем визите отца.

«Пойду-ка спать, — подумала она, загоняя себя в рамки реальности. — Утром сон кончится, и все будет по-прежнему».

«Ты уверена, что это сон?»

«А если сон, почему бы не полететь в мир той игры, или любимой книги? Попасть в Хогвартс! Полетать на драконах! Изучить подземелье с монстрами и рискнуть подойти там к одному цветочку!..»

Она резко ткнула пальцем в выключатель.

Снова темноту разгонял лишь свет монитора, но и этот свет скоро стал голубым, означавшим, что компьютер скоро выключится. Последние секунды его засыпания Лита смотрела на перемещатель. Может, и правда, раз это сон (наверняка сон), не ложиться спать (спать во сне, ты спишь, пока спишь, что за матрешка?), коснуться голубых пятен в голубом свете и оказаться в голубом, то есть синем, пространстве, пролететь по нему, попробовать коснуться сфер (какие они на ощупь, их вообще можно потрогать?), попутешествовать по мирам? Если она осознает, что это сон, значит, это осознанный сон, а такие сны можно контролировать, и она может попасть в любое произведение и придумать там себе любой сюжет, встретиться с любимыми персонажами…

Краткий миг ее тело, казалось, состояло из дрожи.

«Что-если-это-не-сон».

Мрак заполнил пространство: погас монитор. Лита наощупь добралась до кровати. Закуталась в одеяло; мягкое тепло не могло прогнать дрожь. Перемещатель давил краями в пальцы.

Глаза защипало.

Лита ненавидела себя за страх и робкую надежду. Что, когда она проснется, то снова ощутит это давление в пальцы.


	3. «Игры одного сердца»

_Урок._ _ Учительница размеренным тоном объясняет тему. Тема скучная, поэтому добрая половина класса не слушает и занята своими делами. Кто-то общается, кто-то играет на телефоне, а один парень так вообще спит, уютно положив голову на руки. Слушают учительницу немногие, и Лита в их числе. Она старается не пропустить ни слова, не упустить ни одной детали в объяснениях и понять абсолютно все. Ведь если не поймет, разве будет достойна статуса отличницы?_

_— Бесиков! Так беспечно смотришь в окно, наверное, все знаешь. Ну-ка, повтори, что я только что говорила._

_Парень, сидящий спереди Литы, возится на месте._

_— Не могу, — бурчит он недовольно и смущенно._

_Учительница вздыхает._

_— Замечательно. Ну а вы, Острова? Тоже нет? А вы, Рябник? Вот вам и наглядный пример того, как вредно общаться на уроке. Злой учитель может в любой момент спросить и испортить вам настроение, а заодно и успеваемость. _

_Почему-то Лита поворачивает голову. Она видит синюю бабочку. Бабочку на плече какой-то девушки за партой. На плече… какой-то… девушки. Какой-то… девушки…_

_Далекий, звенящий в ушах, полн_ _ый ужаса_ _ крик…_

_— Может, тогда ответите в_ _ы,_ _ Исеева?_

_Такой… знаком_ _ый… крик…_

_— Исеева!_

_Лита вскакивает с места. Что спросила учительница? Неужели она прослушала? Нет, нет, не может б_ _ыть! Она не могла прослушать! Она же отличница! Она не могла!_

_Но она прослушала._

_И вот Лита стоит и молчит, не в силах что-то сказать, а учительница ждет, в ее глазах медленно появляется разочарование, в классе начинают слышаться смешки. Лите хочется исчезнуть, выбежать из класса, закричать: «Заткнитесь!». Лицо учительницы меняется — оно становится то маминым, то папиным._

_Словно издалека Лита слышит разочарованный голос:_

_— А мы-то надеялись на тебя. Ошиблись, значит. Даже на простой вопрос ответить не можешь, а еще отличница, называется... Стыдно должно быть. Садись._

_Под насмешливыми взглядами одноклассников, униженная и раздавленная, Лита садится. В глазах мутнеет от застлавших их злых слез._

_Как это могло случиться? Почему с ней? Это неправильно, неправильно! Она ведь слушала, помнила! Она ведь…_

Слезы скатились по лицу и упали на подушку, оставив на ней два мокрых пятнышка. Лита лежала и смотрела в стену, ощущая отголосок обиды из сна и облегчение.

Сон. Всего лишь сон...

Главный страх Литы. Страх показаться (и оказаться) глупой, смешной, никчемной. Оказаться не лучшей. Разочаровать других. И такой кошмар у нее был далеко не первый.

Как хорошо, что это лишь кошмары… чаще всего. Не думать об этом «чаще всего», не вспоминать…

Лита провела тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, стирая дорожки слез, свесила с кровати ноги. Невидяще уставилась на ступни.

«Перемещатель, он…».

Белизна зимы била в окно, залитая солнцем комната окружала обыденностью. Всем своим видом она кричала: «В такой обычной комнате, как я, не мог появиться перемещатель, я не сочетаюсь со сверкающими призрачными сферами и другими мирами». Да, все верно, ей лишь приснилось. «А ты что, думала, и правда в сказку попадешь?».

В книгах, когда герои думали о таком, им тут же доказывали, что это был не сон. Они находили вещи и встречали существ из «сна», и нередко над ними смеялись — мол, вы и правда настолько глупы, что думали, что это сон? Но это в книгах. Поэтому, если Лита сейчас сунет руку под подушку…

Ладонь ткнулась во что-то твердое, плоское и гладкое.

Время замерло в ударе екнувшего сердца.

«Это телефон свалился под подушку, наверное. Но разве я не оставляла его на столе? Что-то другое свалилось. Но точно не…»

Спустя вечность Лита вытащила руку, и перемещатель блеснул в луче солнца, словно здороваясь с ней.

— Да вы издеваетесь! — выдохнула Лита.

Она все еще не верила. Сон. Это по-прежнему сон. Она еще спит. Лита зажмурилась, ущипнула себя, осторожно открыла глаза снова. Перемещатель смотрел пятнами в потолок и отбрасывал на стену блик. «Ну и долго ты еще будешь не верить в меня?» — как будто говорил он. Закрыть глаза. Открыть. Закрыть снова и опять открыть! ПВМ не исчезал. Не исчезал! В Лите бушевали паника и радость. Ее кто-то разыгрывает? Она сходит с ума?

Те сферы, их блеск хрупких елочных игрушек, то чужое солнце… правда?..

— Издеваетесь, — повторила Лита. Судорожно сжала перемещатель в ладони. — Тебя не должно здесь быть! — сердито сказала она ему, как будто ПВМ был ребенком, залезшим в неположенное место. — Ты издеваешься. Издеваешься!

Лите хотелось повторить слово «издеваешься» еще много раз, но ей вдруг представилось, как она выглядит со стороны. Взрослая девица, которая внезапно хватает какой-то непонятный предмет со стола и начинает на его кричать, словно он способен понимать слова… Боже, как глупо и странно.

И вообще, чем орать и тискать его, лучше бы умыться и поесть.

Смутившись своего порыва, Лита бросила перемещатель на постель, как ядовитую змею. Помедлив секунду, поспешила в ванную.

По-прежнему с ПВМ в руке. В последний момент Лита опять схватила его, сжала крепко-крепко пальцами, потому что в этот самый миг ощутила страх. Страх того, что она вернется, а перемещателя не окажется на месте.

***

Лита сидела на заправленной кровати, с открытой банкой рыбных консервов рядом, и, держа вилку во рту, рассматривала перемещатель.

Никаких разящих изменений за ночь в ПВМ не произошло: тот же цвет, тот же размер, те же борозды и бугорки, создающие видимость неоднородной поверхности и от того вызывающие удивление, когда пальцы натыкались на гладкость. Умеренно тяжелый, удобно лежащий в руке. Зачем-то Лита даже понюхала его, потом приложила к уху. Перемещатель не пах ничем, а вот при вслушивании как будто… звенел. Нежно, хрустально, вызывая в памяти образ серебристых сфер. Впрочем, Лите могло лишь показаться.

Раз она случайно коснулась голубых пятен и тут же в испуге отдернула пальцы. Ничего не произошло; спустя несколько мгновений, успокоившись, Лита вспомнила, что в прошлый раз она закрывала пятна дольше. Значит, сейчас просто вовремя перестала.

Все это время Лита боялась лишний раз моргнуть, то и дело проводила подушечкой пальца по перемещателю, убеждаясь, что он настоящий.

Она вспомнила, что ПВМ говорил. Тогда, при перемещении, он перечислял какие-то данные о ней. Вероятно, сумеет поговорить и сейчас. Может, он даже обладает разумом…

Отправив в рот очередной кусочек рыбы и благополучно снова забыв вилку во рту, Лита опять тщательно ощупала перемещатель, даже осторожно постучала по нему. ПВМ остался нем и безразличен. Может, надо по-другому?

— Эй, — позвала Лита. Из-за вилки во рту слово прозвучало невнятно, и, спохватившись, она наконец вытащила ее. — Ты можешь говорить? Скажи что-нибудь.

«Лита».

Она ожидала, но одновременно не верила, что что-то выйдет, и поэтому совершенно не была готова к бесплотному, практически смешивающемуся с ее мыслями голосу. Пискнув от неожиданности, Лита выронила перемещатель. Прокатившись по одеялу, тот со стуком упал на пол, прокрутился наподобие монетки и рухнул уже окончательно. Этим все и ограничилось. ПВМ снова был нем.

Лита решилась поднять его только через минуту, в течение которой опасливо созерцала перемещатель с кровати. Ладонь вновь ощутила гладкий прохладный металл. Током не ударило, гневных слов в голове тоже не раздалось — перемещатель по-прежнему вел себя как обычная неодушевленная вещь. 

— Все хорошо? — осторожно спросила Лита. — Не ушибся?

Разговаривает с непонятным кругляшом, как с упавшим котенком… Она покраснела. Хорошо, что ее никто не видит, наверняка бы посмеялись…

Тишина.

— Ну... прости, — ощущая себя вконец дурой, пробормотала Лита. — Я нечаянно. Испугалась...

И снова молчание. То ли перемещатель действительно обиделся, то ли ей лишь послышался его голос.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — уже без надежды прошептала Лита.

«Лита».

На этот раз бесплотный голос в голове не так ее испугал. Однако по спине все равно пробежали мурашки, а саму Литу, как и ночью, охватило ощущение нереальности происходящего. ПВМ, прибор, перемещающий в выдуманные миры, не сочетающийся с реальностью от слова совсем, в ее руках? Разговаривает с ней? Это же... невозможно. Чудес не бывает.

Перемещатель молчал.

— Скажи еще что-нибудь, — уже смелее попросила Лита.

«Лита».

— Гм... а другое?

Молчание. То ли перемешатель не хотел говорить другое, то ли... не мог. Лите вдруг пришло в голову, что компьютеры ведь тоже способны разговаривать, но их возможности ограничиваются программами, которые заложили в них люди. А что, если перемещатель такой же компьютер, который запрограммирован говорить только имя владельца? Другое дело, зачем понадобилась такая странная функция.

Все же Лита предприняла еще одну попытку:

— Ты можешь говорить что-нибудь еще?

«Да».

Лита довольно улыбнулась. Прогресс.

— Например?

Молчание. Похоже, перемещатель действительно был компьютером и реагировал только на определенные фразы.

— Что ты можешь еще сказать? — подумав, нашла Лита подходящую, как ей казалось, формулировку.

Она уже особо не ждала ответа, но неожиданно это сработало. В голове снова зазвучал голос перемещателя:

«Инструкция по использованию серии ПВМ. Описание миров. Рекомендации по выбору подходящего мира. Описание владельца».

— А зачем последнее? — удивилась Лита.

Тишина.

— Хм... Что означает последний пункт?

«Анализ и объективная оценка владельца данного ПВМ для помощи по выбору миров, соответствующих его характеру, наклонностям, вкусам, привычкам и потребностям».

Лита вспомнила, как из межмирового пространства перемещатель перенес ее в «случайный подходящий мир». То есть он уже тогда просканировал ее разум... да и не только разум, учитывая то, что он назвал цвет ее глаз и волос, а также рост и вес. И значит, в том мире она оказалась не случайно. Перемещатель сделал выбор, основываясь на ее характере, привычках и даже внешности.

«То есть, — проскользнула в голове Литы мысль, — в том мире было что-то, что мне подходило...»

«Мир выбирается...»

— Черт! — Лита опять едва не уронила перемещатель, настолько неожиданно прозвучал его голос. — Зачем ты так пугаешь…

«...исключительно исходя из данных, предоставленных владельцем данного ПВМ о себе, — терпеливо подождав, когда Лита закончит говорить, продолжил перемещатель. — Исключений нет».

— П... понятно, — пробормотала Лита. От внезапности ответа у нее все еще колотилось сердце.

Однако перемещатель еще не закончил:

«Исходя из данных, полученных от владельца ПВМ №2, данная модель рекомендует мир «Игры одного сердца». Мир, который был посещен девять часов назад.

«Игры одного сердца»? Лита нахмурилась, припоминая, где она слышала это название. Неужели перемещатель о той книге? Когда-то давно она начинала ее читать, но так и не закончила из-за нехватки времени. И у нее вызывал раздражение главный герой — эгоист, плюющий на мнение других и считающий своим долгом поспорить со всеми. А сюжет был интересным — про искусственно созданные игровые миры, существование которых поддерживалось компьютером в виде человеческого сердца золотого цвета. Целая вселенная самых разнообразных игр, во всех существующих жанрах, совсем простенькие и такие, которые возненавидели бы даже самые заядлые любители сложностей, захватывающие, расслабляющие, трогательные, и все — как реальные миры, а не набор пикселей на экране.

Если бы не главный герой, Лита с удовольствием бы прочла.

«Замечание».

— А? — Вырванная из раздумий Лита недоуменно покосилась на перемещатель.

«Замечание», — послушно повторил ПВМ.

— Говори.

«Главный герой «Игр одного сердца» вызывает у вас зависть».

Что?.. Непонимание смешалось с возмущением.

— Чем это?

«Независимостью. Смелостью. Честностью перед самим собой и другими».

— Не неси чушь! — резко ответила Лита. Что за бред? Она ничуть не завидует этому придурку! Смелость и честность, так теперь называются хамы, считающие свое мнение единственно верным? Да его терпели только потому, что это была воля автора! Да, может, от толики его прямоты она бы не отказалась… но завидовать? Тому, что он бесил всех вокруг?

— Очень смешно! — фыркнула Лита. Но почему-то в душе заскреблось непонятное горькое чувство.

Перемещатель молчал.

***

«Молнию» левого сапога снова заело, и Лита привычно пошатала ее. Чуть поупрямившись, замок все же поехал вверх. Эта ситуация повторялась строго раз в несколько дней, и Лита уже довела свои движения до автоматизма.

Девушка шла искать подходящее место для перемещения. Возникать среди толпы людей абсолютно не хотелось.

О том, что точка выхода в другой мир зависит от местоположения в своем, сказал ПВМ, пока Лита пыталась извлечь из него побольше информации. Это было часа два назад. Оставшееся время Лита пыталась играть, читала форум книги «Неся грусть» в поисках новой информации о проводнике и мельком просматривала страницы «Игр одного сердца». Словом, оттягивала тот миг, когда желание взять перемещатель и оказаться в другой вселенной станет невыносимым.

Лита испытывала двойственные чувства. С одной стороны — у нее в руках ключ ко всем мирам, созданными людьми, и эта мысль кружила голову, сжимала сердце сладким предвкушением. Но с другой… в ней зарождалась паника. Простой и понятный мир дал трещину, в нем не планировалось волшебства, что ей теперь с ним делать, она смеялась над героями с такими мыслями, а сейчас ужасно их понимает…

Может, плюнуть на все это? Запихнуть перемещатель как можно глубже в ящик, завалить его тетрадками и забыть? Пусть реальность останется привычной. Без чудес, без других миров, спокойной... скучной и обыденной.

«Зачем он появился? — ворчала про себя Лита, застегивая пуховик и запихивая перемещатель в карман. — Было все тихо, спокойно, понятно. А теперь...»

«Наверняка это розыгрыш. — Лита оцепенела с зажатой «собачкой» пуховика от этой мысли. — Кто-то решил подшутить надо мной. Сейчас я попробую использовать перемещатель, и кто-нибудь придет, скажет, что меня снимала скрытая камера, посмеется надо мной. Обязательно!»

Только как тогда объяснить сферы, другой мир, голос перемещателя? Галлюцинации? Может, ей подмешали в еду какие-то таблетки? Или в еде из магазина что-то было?

«Инопланетяне проводят эксперименты, или это заговор властей, или нет, Матрица, определенно Матрица», — ехидно подсказал внутренний голос.

«Даже инопланетяне и Матрица звучат правдоподобнее, чем прибор, перемещающий в миры произведений!»

Лита застонала от ощущения неопределенности. Все слишком реально для сна, но слишком нереально для яви. Середина. Зыбкая, непонятная середина, и она сводила с ума! Не отдавая себе отчета, Лита бегала взад-вперед по коридору, как блудная тень. От очередного резкого поворота в кармане звякнуло — похоже, перемещатель столкнулся с ключами. Этот звук заставил невольную обладательницу ПВМ замереть. А потом, раздраженно куснув нижнюю губу, она решительно шагнула к входной двери и резко открыла замок.

Если это сон — пора покончить с ним. А если реальность…

Сегодня на улице было холоднее, чем вчера, что, мягко говоря, не порадовало недовольно поежившуюся Литу. Небо все еще затягивали тучи, но в них образовались прорехи, и попавший в островки солнечных лучей снег искрился, делая день немного приветливее. Сугробы за ночь заметно подросли и теперь белыми холмиками возвышались на клумбах и по обеим сторонам дороги. В детстве Лите они казались горками то сахара, то творожка, то жилищами неведомых снежных зверей, которые днем прячутся и пьют ледяной чай из ледяных чашек, а ночью играют друг с другом.

Такие глупости лезли в голову...

Теперь Литу больше волновало, нет ли вокруг людей. Она только сейчас осознала, насколько опрометчиво было выходить на улицу. Она же будет говорить вслух с перемещателем! Если здесь будут прохожие, они посмотрят на нее так, как смотрели люди вчера! Прижавшись спиной к подъездной двери, Лита судорожно завертела головой. Но во дворе никого не было, и это осознание немного успокоило ее. Хотя надо было все-таки попробовать дома…

Укрывшись между стволом дерева и ограждением хоккейной коробки, Лита достала перемещатель и прошептала, почти прижав его ко рту:

— Так... мм... какое место является самым подходящим для того, чтобы переместиться в мир «Игры одного сердца»?

«Пользователь ПВМ может перемещаться из любого места».

Перемещатель по-прежнему отвечал; губы сами расползлись в облегченной улыбке. Но тут же Лита вздохнула, ощутив укол раздражения. Не на такой ответ она рассчитывала.

— В смы… я имею в виду... из какого места надо перемещаться, чтобы в том мире меня не заметили люди?

«Вас волнует предполагаемое внимание жителей другого мира?»

Лита удивленно подняла брови. Первый раз перемещатель задал вопрос. Может, на самом деле он не настолько «компьютерен», как она предполагала?

— Да.

«Владельца ПВМ при перемещении пять секунд не воспринимают жители любых миров по причине фильтра восприятия. Это сделано во избежание недоразумений».

— Вот как... — протянула Лита, чувствуя, как внутри теплеет от облегчения. Это совершенно все меняло. — То есть, получается, я могу телепортироваться хоть в толпу, и на это никто не обратит внимания?

Молчание.

— Ладно... — Манера общения перемещателя начинала злить. — Тогда... эм... я могу телепортироваться в любое место, не опасаясь, что меня заметят?

«Да».

— А если... ээ... я, наоборот, телепортируюсь _из _мира, исчезну на глазах других, как отреагируют жители данного мира?

«Владельца ПВМ при перемещении пять секунд не воспринимают жители любых миров по причине фильтра восприятия. Это сделано во избежание недоразумений», — повторил перемещатель ранее сказанную фразу.

«То есть это относилось к обоим случаям? — Лита ощутила легкую досаду из-за того, что не поняла этого раньше. — Я идиотка. Что ж… хорошо. Кажется, я спросила все, что хотела, и…».

И настало время узнать, не сон или розыгрыш ли все происходящее.

На всякий случай Лита осмотрелась, даже заглянула за ограждение хоккейной коробки — людей с камерами, готовившихся вопить: «Купилась!», не было. Девушка медленно вдохнула, так же медленно выдохнула, собираясь. Сжала перемещатель в ладонях.

«А потом я просыпаюсь, угу».

Не давая сомневаться себе дальше, она коснулась голубых пятен. Зажмурившись, пролепетала:

— «Игры одного сердца».

Сквозь ресницы она видела сугробы, заснеженную детскую площадку, голые кусты перед домом. Раз, два, три…

Звездный хаос сфер развернулся перед ее изумленно распахнутыми глазами.

***

Эти цвета... как они называются? Такие... темные. Да, темные. Вечерние. Значит, сейчас вечер. Эти большие оранжевые огоньки на концах столбов... фонари, точно. Их зажигают вечером. А эти светящиеся прямоугольники по ту сторону... дороги — витрины магазинов. По дороге несутся... как же их... машины, вот. По тротуару идут по своим делам прохожие. И опять падает этот чертов снег. Ну, зато хотя бы теплее, чем в родном мире.

Сознание окончательно вынырнуло из полусна, настигшего Литу при перемещении. Замерев, она смотрела вперед. На проносящиеся мимо автомобили. На огни витрин. На спешащих по ту сторону дороги людей. На другой мир…

Пока не почувствовала, как земля уходит из-под ног.

Каким-то чудом Лита удерживала равновесие на бордюре, на который опирались только ее носки. Опирались в прошедшем времени. С коротким воплем, панически замахав руками, Лита шлепнулась в небольшой сугроб сзади. Снежный холм с истинно холодным равнодушием провалился под ее весом, смягчив падение и заодно припорошив штаны и пуховик белыми хлопьями.

— Чтоб тебя... — выдохнула Лита, барахтаясь в нем. Наконец ей удалось подняться, и девушка сконфуженно принялась отряхиваться, с опаской посматривая на тротуар — не смотрит ли кто? К счастью, в этот раз на нее никто не обращал внимания, все спешили по своим делам.

«Спасибо хоть перемещатель не занес меня на дорогу, а то наверняка мог бы», — сердито подумала Лита, отряхивая кулаком снег с шапки. В воздухе плясала белая крупа, зажатый в ладони ПВМ тыкался твердыми боками сквозь перчатку.

«Серия ПВМ снабжена регулятором точки выхода, благодаря которому пользователь ПВМ телепортируется в стороне от больших материальных объектов и объектов, несущих угрозу жизни владельца. Это сделано во избежание несчастных случаев, таких как смерть, ранение, отравление, застревание в материальном объекте...»

— Блин! — Лита дернулась от внезапного голоса перемещателя в голове. Тут же нервно глянула на проходивших людей и проговорила уже тише: — Почему ты такой внезапный... И почему вроде не читаешь мысли, но на какие-то из них реагируешь...

«Серия ПВМ имеет вероятность считать случайное невысказанное предположение, не сформулированное в вопрос, и либо уточнить, либо опровергнуть его, — ответил перемещатель. — Первоначально предполагалось, что данная система будет позволять пользователю ПВМ задавать вопросы мысленно и получать ответ, однако из-за ошибки в программе этого не вышло».

— Я-ясно, — пробормотала Лита. «Ошибка в программе»? То есть перемещатель все-таки компьютер или что-то вроде него? Но кто его разрабатывал? Почему он, она или они не устранили «ошибку»? И почему перемещатель оказался у нее?.. И как? Неужели действительно принесла та бабочка?..

— Как ты оказался у меня? — прошептала Лита в кулак с перемещателем. — И почему ты оказался у меня?

«Доступ к этой информации запрещен».

Что?..

— Почему?

Молчание. Лита раздраженно выдохнула. Значит, ответов она не получит.

Ладно. Это не так важно, как…

Лита огляделась, пытаясь окончательно уложить в голове мысль «я в другом мире».

Если честно, это абсолютно не ощущалось. Все было точно таким же, как и в родном мире: затянутое облаками вечернее небо, с которого падал снег, оранжевый свет фонарей, сияющие витрины магазинов, шум машин и голоса людей, спешащих по своим делам. Да, в принципе, так и должно быть, ведь действие «Игр одного сердца» происходило на Земле XXI века, в России. Все идентично, может, тут даже своя Лита есть, кто их знает, эти книжные вселенные. Все отличие было лишь в параллельном мире компьютера по имени Золотое Сердце. Если можно назвать компьютером смесь механики, органики и некой «материи с изнанки Вселенной», принявшей облик сердца.

Золотое Сердце. Хорошее имя для того, что стало источником жизни и энергии для целого мира. Создавший Сердце ученый не стал мудрить с его названием — Золсер, по первым слогам от слов в имени компьютера. Лите оно сначала казалось дурацким, а потом стало нравиться. Зол-сер. Что-то мягкое и золотистое. Название сказочного королевства.

Нет. Реального. Перемещатель, свет сфер на фоне синевы вдруг вплелись в картину мира, улеглись кусочками из паззла, вытолкнув с прежних мест старые. Если бы Лита стояла посреди безлюдного пустыря, она бы рассмеялась, закружилась бы на месте, захлопала в ладоши. Реально, это все реально! Счастье раздувалось в ней, как воздушный шар. Опустив лицо, Лита улыбалась во весь рот.

Что ж, план на день ясен. Найти вход в Золсер!

Бережно спрятав перемещатель в карман, Лита выбралась по снегу на тротуар и, на миг замерев в нерешительности, зашагала в случайно выбранную сторону.

«Коридор». Если она правильно помнила, ей нужен был «коридор».

Дома и свет фонарей проплывали мимо, мерно проносились машины, окутанные гулом двигателей и режущие фарами воздух перед собой. Люди приминали свежевыпавший снег, выдыхая в морозный воздух облачка пара. Лита косилась на прохожих со смешанными чувствами. Эти люди… они настоящие? У них есть свои жизни и судьбы, или они просто статисты, заполняющие мир книги? Насколько реален этот мир? Ей приходилось читать про книжные вселенные, и во многих говорилось — границы выдуманного мира простираются настолько далеко, насколько их продумал автор. Есть ли границы у этого мира?

Забежав за угол и проверив, не видит ли ее кто-то, Лита задала этот вопрос перемещателю.

«Выдуманный мир способен достраивать себя за счет энергии реальности, которую он черпает из настоящего мира. Таким образом, его можно назвать полноценным параллельным миром».

Значит, по сути, она находилась в настоящем другом мире. Зародившемся из книги. Да, ясно… и те люди, смотревшие на нее в пижаме, были настоящими, и сейчас все настоящее… боже… Лита глотнула воздух. Мозг кололи все новые вопросы, пугливой рыбкой проскользнул даже «а вдруг мой настоящий мир тоже выдуманный, на меня сейчас смотрят читатели или зрители, следят, делают выводы?». Она поежилась и невольно глянула наверх, будто с неба на нее могли смотреть недовольные глаза читателей. Незнакомые люди, которые следят за тобой, видят твои мысли… брр. Оставьте хотя бы мысли тайными.

Поспешно запихнув ворох вопросов на край сознания, Лита обвела глазами перекресток. Светофор пищал, отчитывая секунды до появления зеленого человечка. Нерешительность вновь сковала изнутри. А куда она идет? Да, ей нужен был «коридор», но точно ли он в этой сторо?..

На глазах Литы исчез человек.

По ту сторону дороги воздух вдруг подернулся рябью, и какой-то мужчина пропал в нем, как брошенный в воду камень. Другие люди покосились на утихающие волны… и этим их реакция и ограничилась. Они равнодушно шли дальше, словно ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло.

«Почему они не удивились?!»

«Хотя нет. Все логично. Если я правильно все помню, прошло много времени, и они уже наверняка привыкли».

«Коридор»… я нашла его!»

На нее нахлынула дрожь. Лита словно со стороны видела, как пересекает дорогу, подходит к загадочному месту, останавливается шагах в двух от точки, где недавно колебался воздух. Зубы постукивали друг о друга, и вовсе не от холода. Лита то заносила ногу, то ставила ее обратно, пыталась протянуть руку и в панике прятала обратно в карман. На ее глазах произошло что-то за гранью возможного. Снова. Ее раздирали желание шагнуть вперед, окончательно разбить привычное представление о мире, и страх перед неведомым.

Победа осталась за…

Лита сделала оставшиеся два шага.

Она будто прорвала тонкую-тонкую, почти неощутимую пленку, облекшую на миг ее тело. Звуки исчезли, словно их кто-то отсек ножом, так же резко, хоть и незначительно, похолодало. В глаза ударил яркий свет, и, ойкнув, Лита прикрыла глаза рукой. Потребовалось около минуты, прежде чем зрение привыкло, и она смогла оглядеться.

Улица осталась той же, Лита никуда не перенеслась. Вот только заливало ее не сияние фонарей, а вполне себе дневной свет, машины не проносились мимо, а заполняли дорогу недвижными разноцветными фигурами, и нигде не виднелось ни одного человека.

И тишина. Здесь царила полнейшая тишина, нарушаемая лишь звоном в ушах.

В первые секунды Лита едва не бросилась обратно и не сделала это только потому, что из-за потрясения ноги отказались слушаться. Она поймала себя на том, что изо всех сил стискивает в кармане перемещатель. Как ни странно, это помогало, хотя, может, просто уходил первый шок. Во всяком случае, дрожь утихала, уступая место любопытству… и радости. Она в «коридоре»!

И где-то здесь должен быть проход в Золсер.

«Коридоры» соединяли два этих мира, застыв на границе обоих. Небольшие замкнутые пространства, разбросанные после событий книги по всей Земле. Точные копии тех мест, в которых они появились, но с одним нюансом — здесь не шло время. Поэтому здесь был день, поэтому машины застыли, пойманные в замерзший миг, как запечатленный на фотографии пейзаж, и крупицы грязного снега из-под колес навечно замерли в воздухе.

Недавнего мужчину не было видно, но Литу это не удивило. Для каждого человека «коридор» создавал отдельную копию себя, и даже если сюда войдет толпа, каждый обнаружит себя в этом месте в полнейшем одино…

Лита вздрогнула, когда, оглядываясь, она наткнулась взглядом на него.

Через дорогу, на лавочке, сидел человек. Лита даже протерла глаза, чтобы точно убедиться, что это не галлюцинация, однако он не исчез, только завозился на скамейке, принимая более удобную позу. Со спины Лита могла разглядеть лишь затылок со слегка взъерошенными светлыми волосами и — сквозь пространство между досками — цвет одежды, травянисто-зеленый.

Подождите. Это… Неужели это?!.

Только сейчас Лита вспомнила важную деталь о Золсере после событий книги. Она всплыла в ее памяти вместе с пониманием, кем может быть эта фигура в зеленом. За этим пониманием пришло другое. Ей повезло. Чертовски повезло.

Если, конечно, ее захотят слушать…

Лита перешла дорогу второй раз, лавируя между застывшими машинами, и нерешительно подошла к скамейке. Вблизи она разглядела, что загадочный человек был парнем примерно ее возраста, который держал на коленях большой ноутбук и смотрел в экран с такой сосредоточенностью, словно решал загадку жизни, Вселенной и так далее. Ну, или проходил какой-нибудь сложный уровень в игре.

Плечи парня покрывал зеленый плащ, сам он был одет в такие же зеленые кофту и штаны. Его ноги оказались обуты в коричневые ботинки с загнутыми носами. Одежда максимум для прохладного летнего дня, но никак не для зимы. В воздухе разносились щелчки — левой рукой парень бегал по кнопкам, палец правой скользил по тачпаду. Еле слышная музыка доносилась из колонок — быстрая, нежная, как ручеек. Знакомая… Лита осторожно заглянула в монитор, и сердце екнуло в приступе радостного изумления. Маленький зверек убегал от толщи сияющей голубой воды, прыгал мимо колючек и плюющихся светящимися снарядами монстров, и в голове девушки вспыхнул вчерашний вечер, сказочный лес на экране и тихая мелодия в наушниках.

«Ничего себе совпадение…».

Зверек неудачно прыгнул, и его поглотила светящаяся голубизна. На лице парня отразилась обида, и он коротко выдохнул через нос.

— Эй, — решив воспользоваться паузой в игре, окликнула его Лита. — Прости, можно у тебя кое-что спросить?..

Ноль реакции. Как раз перезапустился уровень игры, и парень снова погнал зверька от наступающей воды. Литу укололи смущение и раздражение. «Отвлекаю, я не вовремя, стоит подождать», «а можно обратить на меня хоть какое-то внимание?».

— Эй, можешь ответить мне?

И снова никакой реакции. Парень дернул плечом и снова надавил на нужные кнопки, отрешенно смотря в экран. Казалось, все, что для него существовало — игра и желание довести зверька до заветной верхушки. Такое тотальное игнорирование выбивало Литу из колеи. Ей все больше хотелось отойти, не мешать, сделать вид, что ничего не было, и она бы поступила так в обычной ситуации, но здесь, в другом мире, посреди застывшего пространства и с желанием найти вход в другой мир внутри другого мира…

— Я просто хочу спросить кое-что! Ты можешь ответить?

Парень не вовремя отпустил кнопку, зверек сорвался вниз и утонул вновь. Поставив на паузу, незнакомец несколько секунд смотрел в монитор с трудноопределимым выражением лица, а потом осторожно закрыл ноутбук и наконец-то поднял взгляд на Литу. Теперь она могла разглядеть его более подробно. Светлые брови, серые глаза, чуть выступающие скулы, тонкий нос, впадина под губой довольно глубокая и видится как темная линия. Довольно симпатичное лицо.

— Могла бы немного подождать, — с обидой сказал парень. Поднялся и, взяв ноутбук подмышку, быстро зашагал в сторону арки дома, ведущей во дворы.

— Подожди! — От неожиданности Лита оторопела на несколько секунд, но тут же спохватилась и бросилась за ним. Оглянувшись, парень сорвался на бег и скрылся в арке. Стараясь не отставать, Лита прошмыгнула туда же и выскочила на детскую площадку. Горки, турники, качели, скамейки — и ни следа незнакомца. Лишь звук хлопнувшей двери справа.

— Постой! — В отчаянии Лита рванулась к ближайшему подъезду и заколотила в дверь. От металлической поверхности разнесся странно глухой и тихий гул, и в стремлении его усилить Лита ударила дверь ногой. — Мне очень нужно кое-что узнать! Вернись! Я человек, и я хочу попасть в Золсер!

Костяшки ныли, обожженные холодом и сбитые о металл, ныли и пальцы врезавшейся в дверь ноги. Изнутри подъезда не доносилось ни звука. Лита выругалась, краем сознания порадовавшись, что родители не могут слышать ее. Нет, нет, нет, ее шанс, ее единственный шанс!..

Воздух запищал.

Лита поняла, что это был писк домофона, только когда едва успела отпрянуть от открывающейся двери.

— Человек? — Убегавший парень смотрел на нее расширенными глазами, буквально обдавая ее волнами изумления и любопытства. — Ты правда человек?

— Да! — Лита словно швырнула в него это «да», придавила бы им, чтобы точно никуда не ушел. — А ты — игрок?


	4. Ичика

Дверной проем казался порталом в иное измерение — и, скорее всего, был им. Парень в зеленом стоял на пороге, как страж этого портала. Или проводник. Его ладонь упиралась в дверь, и ладонь Литы ныла от воспоминаний об обжигающем металлическом холоде.

Радость и облегчение, впрочем, заливали это чувство теплом.

Парень кивнул, отвечая на вопрос Литы.

— Люди знают, кто такие игроки? — спросил он. Его глаза изучали Литу с непосредственным любопытством ребенка, еще не знакомого со сдержанностью и стыдом. Настолько неприкрытый интерес сбил Литу — только что окрыленная радостью и готовившаяся задать главный для нее сейчас вопрос, она смутилась и принялась топтаться на месте.

— Да... — выдавила она, нервничая. А он может не пялиться на нее, как на неведомую зверюшку? — Создания Золотого Сердца. Вы появились после того, как оно перестало пускать в Золсер людей. Верно?

Парень вновь кивнул.

— Сердцу стало одиноко, и оно создало нас. Оно так говорило. Мы сделаны по образу и подобию людей, хотя… — Он вдруг погрустнел и опустил взгляд. Лите стало легче, когда ее перестали рассматривать, но недоговорка зацепила. «Хотя» — что?

— Так странно, — вдруг проговорил парень, поднимая голову. Грусть бесследно стерлась с его лица, в глазах вновь играло детское, неприкрытое любопытство. И улыбка была по-детски открытой и искренней. — Ты выглядишь совсем как игрок.

— А ты — как человек, — буркнула Лита, все больше теряясь под прицелом этого дружелюбно-пристального интереса. — Ты же сам сказал, что игроки созданы по образу людей. Поэтому мы и похожи, и психология у нас одинаковая, и даже язык… и, пожалуйста, можешь смотреть не так пристально?

Удивление на лице игрока быстро сменилось смущением.

— Извини, — быстро проговорил он, отворачиваясь. — Я просто никогда не видел людей. Извини.

— Д-да ничего.

— И, похоже, ты тоже не видела игроков. Ты тоже пристально на меня смотришь.

Пауза.

— Да?..

Только сейчас Лита осознала, что буквально пожирает парня взглядом. Первого не-человека в ее жизни.

— П-прости!..

— Ничего, я понимаю. И я же тоже на тебя смотрел, так что можешь и ты.

Улыбка у него была успокаивающая и будто излучала свет. И невольно, глядя на нее, Лита расслабилась.

— Меня зовут Ичика, — легко продолжил парень, словно забыв о собственном смущении. — А тебя?

— Лита, — проговорила девушка, все еще чувствуя себя немного неловко. — Привет, — зачем-то добавила она и захотела отмотать время на секунду назад; и зачем это ляпнула?! Но Ичика лишь беззлобно хмыкнул:

— Привет, приятно познакомиться. Хочешь поиграть? — вдруг предложил он и качнул ноутбуком в подтверждение слов. Помедлив, со смущением добавил: — Может, мы вместе сможем пройти уровень в той игре. Хотя, если тебе не нравится в такое играть, могу найти другую. У меня тут есть такая… плоская, про человечка с усами, который давит грибы и лазает по трубам…

Слова вылетели у Литы словно сами по себе:

— Да нет, давай в эту, я как раз недавно играла в нее! — «Блин, попрыгай еще и покричи «ура!». — В общем… да, я не против. А откуда у тебя ноутбук? — наконец задала Лита один из мучивших ее вопросов.

Просиявший от ее ответа Ичика бросил взгляд на ноутбук, и его лицо подернулось неуверенностью.

— Взял на одной из площадок. Или так не стоило делать? — помедлив, спросил он тоном человека, выдавшего шутку и испугавшегося, что она окажется правдой.

Площадки? Он имеет в виду «коридоры»? А, верно, так их называли игроки, которых друзья главного героя встретили в конце книги.

— Нет, все нормально, — успокоила его Лита. Все равно копию вещи в «коридоре» мог взять и вообще сдвинуть с места только игрок. Еще один вопрос сорвался с языка: — А тебе не холодно?

— А должно? — с искренним недоумением спросил Ичика.

Похоже, нет. Ответ на оба их вопроса.

***

Они играли.

Зверек двигался то под пальцами Литы, то подчиняясь нажатиям кнопок Ичики, и порой было жаль, что он не мог повиноваться крикам «аааа, нет, стой, не туда!». А порой — слава богу, что не мог. Зверек прыгал в гармонии с щелчками клавиатуры, и Лита мурлыкала под нос музыку, игравшую теперь из колонок ноутбука. Тихо, побаиваясь, что услышит Ичика, во всяком случае, пока не услышала, как Ичика подпевает сам. Они летели, отталкиваясь от цветов и переливчатых снарядов, и очень старались не вырывать у друг друга ноутбук, когда зверек ну очевидно же мчался не как надо! и мчались к концу уровня, продирались к нему под собственные разочарованные и радостные крики, и танец пальцев на пяти кнопках, и «твою мать, вода, тону, еще не тону, ПОЧТИ, НЕ ТОРМОЗИ, ОСТОРОЖНО, Я ВИЖУ, ПРЫГАЙ СЕЙЧАС, ПРЫГАЮ, ЕЩЕ ЧУТЬ-ЧУТЬ, ДАВАЙ, ДА, ДААААА!»

Слитый в один радостный вопль разнесся по замершей улице, и, смеясь, Лита едва успела придержать чуть не слетевший с колен ноутбук, и вдруг ее стиснуло что-то теплое, и она не сразу поняла, что это были руки Ичики.

— Ты молодец! Мы молодцы! Это было здорово! — выдохнул он у уха, и Лита совсем близко увидела его сияющее лицо. Смятение пробилось сквозь радость, сковало, крутануло в водовороте себя, смущения, раздражения. Какого черта? Они даже толком не знакомы! Лита дернулась.

— Что такое? — встревоженно спросил Ичика. К ее облегчению, он отстранился и обеспокоенно заглянул ей в лицо.

— Н-нет, ничего, — пробурчала Лита, вцепившись в ноутбук.

— Ты не любишь прикосновения?

Скованность стала еще скованнее и причудливо смешалась с облегчением. Свой кивок Лита почти не ощутила, но Ичика заметил. Понимающе кивнул в ответ.

— Одна моя подруга тоже их не любит. Хотя очень любит здороваться, тыкая пальцем в спину. Один раз она тыкнула магическим посохом, и меня отбросило прямо в озеро с пираньями. Потом извинялась за это и за то, что хохотала во время извинений, вспоминая, какие кульбиты я выделывал в воде, пытаясь их сбросить… — Он замолчал и нахмурился, будто потерял нить разговора и пытался ее нашарить. — Прости. Обещаю больше так не делать.

— Да не… не волнуйся так, — выдавила Лита, окончательно потерявшаяся в скованности, посохах и пираньях.

Их окутало неловкое молчание. Из динамиков журчала музыка, и Лита с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывала красочный лес и водопады на экране. Она машинально нажимала на кнопки, зверек кружился на одном месте, и Лите хотелось побежать им дальше, залить яркими красками и нежной мелодией яму неловкости.

— А тебе холодно?

Вопрос был настолько неожиданным, что Лита не сразу поняла его смысл.

— Н… нет. Немного, — поправилась она, с облегчением уцепившись за новую тему. — А что?

— Просто ты спрашивала, холодно ли мне. — Ичика улыбнулся. И почему он постоянно улыбается… — И мне захотелось сравнить ощущения. Хотя, наверное, я задал немного не тот вопрос. На этой площадке должно быть холодно?

— Ну… да. Как зимой. Значит, тебе и правда не холодно?

Ичика пожал плечами.

— Наверное, должно быть, раз площадка зимняя. Но нет, не холодно. Может, для игроков это не предусмотрено.

Некоторое время Лита пыталась сообразить, что он имеет в виду, пока не поняла. По сути, Ичика был программой — вполне живой, с вполне настоящим телом, органами, кровью, но программой, образом, созданным Золотым Сердцем. И в этой программе попросту не предусмотрели того, что ей, мерзнущей лишь в специально созданных для этого игровых мирах, должно быть холодно в «коридоре», или площадке, как он его называл. «Коридор» ведь место, связывающее Золсер и Землю, а не место, где должно быть холодно.

— Значит, мы все-таки отличаемся? — задумчиво спросил Ичика. — Тебе холодно там, где мне нет? Для тебя предусмотрено то, что не предусмотрено для меня?

— Наверное, — растерянно пробормотала Лита, не зная, как ответить. — Хотя в твоем мире мне, скорее всего, будет холодно там, где холодно тебе.

— Наверное, — согласился Ичика. — Насколько я знаю, в нашем мире изначально играли люди?

— Да.

— И люди… создали наш мир?

Не понимая, куда он клонит, Лита кивнула. На мгновение Ичика прикрыл глаза со странным выражением на лице. Его взгляд скользнул по ноутбуку и пронесся по заснеженной улице, замершим машинам и вмерзшим в воздух крупицам снега из-под их колес. Лита набрала в грудь воздуха, собирая с ним и храбрость, но медлила из-за этого взгляда. Тоскливого.

— Можешь провести меня в Золсер?

— Можешь рассказать о своем мире?

Их вопросы столкнулись в воздухе, вызвали замешательство у обоих. Ичика растерянно улыбнулся, Лита непонимающе уставилась на него.

— Здесь же есть портал. Ты можешь выйти… или я могу отвести тебя и показать мой мир, — добавила она, чтобы не выглядеть невежливой.

Пальцы Ичики мяли край плаща. Когда парень заговорил, то слова выходили с усилием:

— Я знаю, что здесь есть портал. Я проходил через него. Но… в следующий миг очнулся в зале возрождения. Как будто умер в игре и воскрес. Сердце сказало, что игроки не могут выйти в мир людей. Мы теряем с ним связь, когда проходим через портал, оно перестает поддерживать нас своей энергией, и мы умираем.

Лита едва не уронила ноутбук, потому что от изумления забыла, что его надо держать. В книге этого не было. Игроки появлялись в самом конце, с ними был небольшой финальный диалог, и все. Автор придумал это, но не смог вставить в текст, или вселенная «Игр одного сердца» теперь развивается без его участия?

— О… — выдохнула она, не зная, что сказать. Ичика с грустью кивнул в ответ.

И это вызвало у нее легкую улыбку.

— На самом деле, все не так плохо, — проговорила Лита. — Не то чтобы… стоит жалеть, что не можешь попасть в мой мир.

— Почему? — удивленно спросил Ичика.

«Потому что в Золсере нет тех ужасов, которых полно у меня. У вас даже умереть нельзя. Если все нормально работает, правда…».

— Ну, начнем с того, что... — медленно произнесла Лита, взвешивая каждое слово. — С того, что в моем мире очень ограниченный выбор. Ты можешь выбрать любую игру, которая тебе по душе. А я нет. По сути, наша игра сводится к тому, чтобы вырасти, выучиться, пойти работать и до старости зарабатывать себе деньги, желательно побольше, чтобы потом их тратить, а потом зарабатывать снова. А если…

Она запнулась: ей сдавило горло.

— Если… ты отклонишься от этого сценария… то проиграешь. Ты никому не будешь нужен. Все будут тебя презирать.

— Все?

— Все.

Ичика замолчал. Лишь хмурился, переваривая ее слова.

— Но твоя игра привела тебя в мой мир, — через некоторое время произнес он. — А моя никогда не сможет привести меня в твой. Значит, мир людей не так уж и плох.

Странный способ определить, какой мир лучше. Прямо сказать, дурацкий.

— Все же тебе лучше не видеть мой мир, — сказала Лита. — Просто поверь: твой намного лучше.

— Возможно, — подумав, согласился Ичика. Теперь он смотрел куда-то вперед, причем так пристально и с таким серьезным лицом, словно видел что-то, недоступное взгляду других. — Но все же я хочу увидеть его своими глазами. Суметь покинуть Золсер и посмотреть на твой мир самому. И самому понять, на самом ли деле он хуже моего или же мне покажется по-другому. Но мой мир не дает мне этого. — В голосе Ичики послышалась горечь. — А твой — дает. Так что я считаю, что мир людей лучше Золсера, и лучше быть человеком и уметь посещать оба мира, чем быть игроком и жить только в одном, пусть, может, и в лучшем, чем другой. Ты просто не представляешь, как тебе повезло.

«Это позволяет не мир людей, — подумала Лита с той же горечью, что слышалась в голосе Ичики. — Это позволяет книга, во вселенной которой я нахожусь. И ни черта мне не повезло».

С другой стороны... это ведь в ее мире появился ПВМ, который позволил ей попасть сюда.

Размышления Литы прервало внезапное покачивание. Показалось? Нет, Ичика тоже что-то почувствовал: он сжал сиденье руками и недоуменно завертел головой. Вибрация усиливалась. Мир трясся в абсолютной тишине, и по нему, как помехи по экрану, бежали золотистые полосы. Дрожь едва не сбросила Литу со скамейки, и ей пришлось вцепиться одной рукой в сиденье, другой пытаясь удержать ноутбук.

— Что происходит? — охрипшим голосом спросила она у Ичики. Ей было страшно. Она не помнила такого в книге.

— Я не знаю, — напряженно ответил Ичика, продолжая оглядываться по сторонам, словно ища ответ или то, что могло им помочь найти его. Полосы мелькали вокруг, больше похожие на трещины. — Такого никогда не было. Я попробую...

Он вдруг сдавленно вскрикнул и, прижав руку к груди, сполз со скамейки. Его лицо исказила гримаса боли.

— Ичика! — Вскочив, Лита бросилась к нему — ноутбук упал в снег, глухо застучал по трясущейся земле. Лита успела подхватить игрока, не дав ему упасть окончательно. — Что с тобой?!

— Не знаю. — Ичика тяжело дышал, продолжая прижимать руку к груди, в его голосе смешались недоумение и боль. — Ничего не понимаю. Да что же происхо...

Его тело обмякло. Голова от тряски мотнулась, на мгновение задравшись вверх, и сквозь рябь золотых трещин Лита увидела абсолютно пустые, мертвые глаза.

Ее руки опустели. Ичика исчез, оставив застывшую Литу среди помех и тряски.


End file.
